Wanted
by KDMOSP
Summary: "It's a dream of yours. And every night, you hope that tomorrow will be the day your new parents walk in and wrap their arms around you and promise you that you are safe. "


**AN: I know I have done an adoption story in the past. This one is different. Too many children are in the foster care system, waiting for a forever family. Enjoy. There is some strong language in this story.**

You sit, arms crossed over your chest as you wait for your dreaded, but mandated, therapy appointment. You dread these things, but according to your social worker, the state insists the visits are necessary.

Assholes. What the hell do they know? What do they know about anything, except interfering in your life? You are sixteen years old, practically an adult, yet treated like a child in every other aspect.

You want to go out with friends? Child protective services has to approve it! Mission trip outside of the country- not going to happen. A driver's license- it'll take an act of God.

Things that kids "not in the system," take advantage of, you so desperately want. And while they complain about how their parents are so "unfair," all you want to be able to call one place "home," you want to call someone "mom and dad." You don't care what they look like, if its a same sex couple, or a single parent.

You do not care. You just want to be loved and accepted and be called "my daughter," not my "foster kid."

It's a dream of yours. And every night, you hope that tomorrow will be the day your new parents walk in and wrap their arms around you and promise you that you are safe.

That you are safe, and loved, and never going anywhere.

You even have the perfect picture of what your new life might look like. And you smile as you fall into that fantasy.

A mom and dad who love you for you, that don't wince at your trauma, or tell you to forget it. A mom and dad who love you simply because you are you. It's all you want.

You don't care where they live, in a shed, on a farm, in a mansion- you don't care what things they have, or the car they drive. You just want them.

But you sigh and take a breath as your fantasy fades away. You know the statistics, the older you are the less chance you have of getting adopted. You have two years to find a family- but who would take you?

Someone who has been in and out of foster care since you were eight months old. Who has survived sexual abuse and physical abuse, someone who is sixteen.

A tear slips down your cheek as the realization hits you, there are plenty of younger kids in the system. They will get adopted, you, most likely will not.

And you hate it. You didn't do anything wrong, and more tears begin to fall and you just want someone to hug you and pet your head and tell you you are loved.

You shake your head when you hear a text message come through; and pull out your phone to look at it.

It's from the kind FBI agent you met a few months ago. JJ was her name, and she had been so kind and sweet to you as you had told her about your birth parents. About what they had done so many years ago. She had not judged you, and when you broke down crying, she had reached over and hugged you.

Just like the mother you had dreamt of having.

She had assured you you had done nothing wrong, that her team had arrested her parents for other crimes and that you would not have to talk to them. She had given you her cell phone number and checked on you once a week.

Today was her weekly check in. And you had to be honest when she asked if you were okay.

You are about to send the reply when your counselor steps out and motions you to come on back. With a groan you stand up and put the cell in your pocket before following her back into the small room.

"Hi Bethany." You turn to see Alyssa there. She is your caseworker, and you have to admit, you are lucky because she does seem to care about you.

"Hi." You say softly, taking a seat next to her.

"Bethany." Mark begins, "Alyssa has something to tell you."

Your heart drops as you feel that you are being abandoned again, that Alyssa is about to tell you she is leaving. They all leave. And you hold your breath.

"Bethany." She begins and you look away. "Look at me." She says softly. "I want to talk to you about a family."

Your eyes shot up and look at her, wide. "For me?" You gasp.

"Yes." She nods. "It's a mom and a dad, they have a little boy."

Your heart is pounding. "Someone wants me?" You whisper and Alyssa nods, before grabbing her phone.

"Do you want to meet them?"

You nod, getting ready to follow her, but instead, the door opens and you fall into a heap crying.

Because suddenly, she is there. Your mother is there, stroking your head and promising you you will be okay. And she whispers that she loves you, that you are not going anywhere anymore. And that you are coming home.

And when you look her in the eyes, only one word escapes your mouth. "Mommy."

She hugs you tight. "You are my daughter."

And today, you are forever home. All because JJ kept her promise and really cared.

"I waited my whole life for you." You tell her.

"And mine for you."

And everything is going to be okay.

Because you are home.


End file.
